


The Truth in a Slice

by AnotherAverageAuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Swearing, just thought i should put that out in the open, loosely based on that one parks and rec cold open, the coffee pot one, this came out shorter than i expected it to but like who cares honestly, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAverageAuthor/pseuds/AnotherAverageAuthor
Summary: the real tragedy that nobody saw coming.





	The Truth in a Slice

“A’ight fuckheads, who ate the last slice?”

The living room went silent. Alex had that kind of commanding nature. She slammed the fridge door shut and strode out into the open, clutching the empty plate.

“Not only that, who decided that they couldn’t be bothered putting the plate in the goddamn sink?”

By the force of nature, everybody turned to Kara, who, to her credit, had turned a bright shade of fuchsia and buried her head in a pillow. Alex shook her head, knowing it hadn’t been Kara. Kara would have cleaned up or felt guilty and fessed up already.

“I reckon it was Winn,” she said, thrusting the dirty plate in his general direction to make absolutely clear who she was talking about and sending chocolate crumbs flying all over the floor.

“Me? I got home ten minutes ago, how could it have been me?” He squawked, throwing off his headphones.

“That still leaves you plenty of time to have done it.” Alex put the plate back down on the counter and leaned back on her elbows, thoroughly enjoying herself. “I vote it was Winn.”

James raised his hand in agreement from his position splayed out over an armchair. “I second that.”

“Gee, thanks.”

From behind Alex, the door to the kitchen flew open and Maggie and Lena strolled in, both carrying armfuls of grocery bags. It was evident that they'd been standing outside the door for a while just listening.

The playful smirk growing on Lena’s face would have been a tell-all hint as to who had committed the crime if it weren't for the fact that Alex already knew exactly who had eaten the cake.

Kara jumped up from her chair, clearly grateful for an excuse to be out of the way and sped over to grab some of the bags from Lena’s arms.

Alex turned to Maggie.

“Maggie, you're a detective, help us solve this mystery.”

Maggie dropped what she was carrying on the counter next to the plate and turned to face the rest of the room, her face growing serious.

“Well, let's see. Alex only discovered the plate a few minutes ago,” she looked at Alex for confirmation, who nodded. “And the slice was definitely there this morning because I saw it, so one of you had to be the one who ate it. So all of this means that, huh, that's funny; I really don't care.”

Alex glared at Maggie, watching her smirk grow wider and wider the longer she stretched the silence.

“OK, now that we've established that Maggie is no help whatsoever,” Maggie finally moved off down the adjacent corridor, cackling, “does anybody else have any ideas?”

“I bet it was you, Alex,” Lena pressed, starting to put stray food items in various cupboards. How she knew where everything belonged, Alex could only guess. She gave a mock gasp and clutched at her chest.

“How _dare_ you accuse me of such a travesty. I invite you all to my childhood home, and this is how I’m repaid? Unbelievable.”  
  
Lena shrugged, following Kara back to the living room.

“I’m just saying, you’re acting awfully suspicious for someone who claims that it wasn’t them.”

“I still think it was Winn.”  
  
Winn got hastily to his feet and stuck his finger in the air.  
  
“This is blasphemy! Just because I am short and weak, you assume that I am the one who did it,” he cried out, pointing the finger at Alex.

Alex, now almost unable to contain her laughter, decided that she’d had enough. “Well whoever the true culprit is must confess before the stroke of midnight tomorrow morning.” She turned to follow Maggie back to the bedroom. “Or the consequences will be dire…”

But before she could reach the door, Kara caught up to her.  
  
“Alex, wait. I want you to know that I really didn’t eat your cake. I would never do that and-”  
  
“Yeah, I know,” Alex said, cutting her off. “I think I’ve got a pretty good idea of who it was.”

Kara nodded gratefully, her entire body relaxing quickly, and she spun back around to rejoin the others. Alex shook her head, exasperated, before heading into the bedroom.

Maggie looked up from the bed as the door creaked open and Alex stepped into the room.

“Alright babe, fess up. Who was it?”

Alex kept her mouth shut, dropping on the bed next to her girlfriend.

“Come on, I know you know who it was.”

“I did. It was _my_ birthday cake and I wanted to make sure that no one took it before me. Call it paranoia, if you will.”

Maggie laughed, wrapping her arms gently around Alex’s neck.

“Yeah, how could I have ever guessed?” She whispered carefully. "So the blaming?"

"That was just for fun," Alex giggled under her breath. “Kara was pretty torn up about it though.” She dropped her hands to the blankets, watching Maggie through the corner of her eyes.

“I’m not surprised. She really cares.”

“She just didn’t want me to be angry at her.”  
  
Maggie nodded and stood up without another word, moving straight into the corridor.

“Alex ate the cake!”

“You little _dick!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> side note, when I asked my supergirl-noob best friend who was the most likely to steal the cake, she instantly named alex which is exactly the kind of quality content I signed up for


End file.
